Scrubbing down a Dixon
by Winterbeauti
Summary: Daryl returns home to Alexandria after an accident out on the road, he finds himself being taken care of by the woman he had, had his eyes on for month, Briar. After managing to put his shoulder back into place and wrestle him into a bubble bath, he finds himself tumbling down a slippery slope that ends at his bed. Pure fluff, no smut (unfortunately) Daryl x OFC.


**Hey guys,**

 **I hope you enjoy this one, it's a bit different then some of the other stuff I've written. It's far, far more fluffy. But please enjoy and comment, this is only my second Daryl Dixon story so be nice please!**

 **Love Winter**

 **Scrubbing down a Dixon**

Daryl gritted his teeth as he pushed the bike off himself; Gravel scraped against the metal. It wasn't the first time he had drop a motorcycle, but this was by far the worse. He was trying not to make a sound but as he tried to get more leverage with his left arm, the cry left his lips. He couldn't move his arm; his shoulder felt like the joint was being ripped apart; pain radiating downward. Closing his eyes, he sucked in a shaky breath before using his free leg to push the bike the rest of the way off, freeing himself.

All he could hear was his own heartbeat, and his ragged breathing as he rolled himself on to his back. He could hear Aaron pulling up in the truck close by. Daryl didn't want to see the number he had done on his bike, hell he didn't want to see what kind of shape he was in. The pain spread through his body, as he struggled up into a sitting position.

"Daryl, are you alright?" Aaron's voice sounded far away enough though he was right there besides him. .

Supporting himself with his good arm Daryl looked at his bike, surprised by what he saw; only a broken mirror and some scratched paint. It was good news for his bike but that meant his body had taken the brunt of the damage.

"Do I look okay to you?" Daryl asked sarcastically as he looked at himself finally. His jeans were shredded from the knee down, blood already staining whatever fabric was left. _Well looks like I'll be picking gravel out of my leg tonight._ Surveying the rest of his body he found he was mostly in one piece.

"Here let's get you up." Aaron reached for Daryl's left arm and as soon as contact was made another howl of pain left him.

"Jesus, fucking Christ don't fucking touch me." Daryl snarled reaching up with his good arm he pulled back his jacket revealing the damage. His shoulder was sitting about two inches lower than it should be.

Aaron looked on questioningly.

"It's dislocated for sure." Daryl answered letting his jacket fall back down over it, the pressure of the fabric alone made him grit his teeth.

Aaron righted Daryl's bike and started pushing it towards the truck. From his spot on the cool gravel Daryl pushed himself gingerly to his feet. "What are you doing?" Daryl asked waking towards the truck, the wind ruffling his damp hair letting the warm sun hit his face.

"We've got to get you back, you've gotta see the doctor. You're no use all busted up." Aaron explained as he loaded Daryl's bike into the bed of the truck.

"I ain't going to see porch dick." Daryl was referring to Pete.

Aaron rolled his eyes as they climbed into the truck. "Whatever I'm still taking you back to Alexandria. Then at least you can deal with it in sanitary conditions."

Daryl let out a huff as he settled into the passenger seat, starting to realize just how bad the pain was. He would have to deal with it as soon as he got back or else his leg would probably get infected. "Do you have any painkillers or something?"

"Yeah in the pack. Pain's that bad?"

"Yeah, but I've had worse." Daryl answered as he popped two what looked to be Advil, knowing all too well that they probably weren't the best thing to be taking with his leg bleeding that way it was. However he needed something to sedate the pain time until they got back to the community and he only hoped that no one would be at the house. He watched out the window as they drive the scenery flying by, even though it was painful he kept clenching his hand into a fist and relaxing it; he needed to keep the blood flowing, keep his hand from losing feeling.

* * *

The sun was starting to sink low on the horizon as the truck pulled outside of the grey two story.

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Aaron asked as Daryl climbed out of the truck.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just make sure my motorcycle doesn't get scratched up anymore when you're unloading it." Daryl smirked as he closed the door. The steps up to the house looked daunting as he started up them. With each step he could feel the blood trickle down his leg, leaving a trail behind him.

Meanwhile inside, Briar lay asleep on the couch. Today was the first day she could have some peace and quiet with everyone out at the picnic. Judith had been colicky all week since Daryl had left and no one had been able to calm her down. The baby had been keeping her, Rick and Michonne up at all hours while the other slept. Now that Judith was out of the house Briar slept but her peace and quiet didn't last long; the sound of the door opening and unsteady foot falls roused her. She lay completely still; just listening there was no growling only heavy breathing. The person headed up stairs rather slowly, then the sound of the bathroom door being closed but not latched and the water being turned on. Getting up, she knew she needed to investigate. Sneaking up the stairs, she headed for the bathroom door. Through the small open space she caught who it was in the mirror. It was Daryl, immediately she let out a sigh of relief knowing it was him. He was finally home; but taking another look she could see he was struggling to get his jacket off and there was a blood trail on the white tile.

Opening the door she stepped in, "Here, let me." She reached out to him.

"I'm fine." He growled.

After everything they had been through together, the prison, the hospital, losing Beth, she knew he was going to try and pull the tough guy act with her. "No you're not Daryl, so don't pull that shit with me." She snapped back as she stepped in front of him.

Daryl watched as she came around to face him, he could see the worry in her blue eyes as she gave him a good look up and down. Inside he almost felt guilty saying he was fine, for making her look at him like this. He had only seen that look one other time on her face and that was back at the prison when Glenn had gotten sick. Daryl knew that like him, Briar cared about everyone in the group, but since they had lost Beth he had come to notice how much she cared for him. When he had gone off on his own when they had first arrived she had followed him, making him realize that he belongs there, that the group had needed him.

" _Daryl, I know you lost something back there. All of us did. I know you cared about her, but you have to realize we care about you, and we need you. I need you." She had yelled at him._ They had been standing in the middle of a field in broad daylight.

" _Keep your voice down you wanna bring the walkers down on us."_

 _"Stop acting like this Daryl. Stop acting like you don't give a shit about what happens. You may not know if but I know you want to be there. You want Alexandria just as much as everyone else. And if you really don't and you get your ass kicked outta there, I'm not going to stand around and let you go off on your own."_

" _What you gonna follow me like some lost puppy. Or like ya did today? Huh?"_

" _You just don't get it do you. Daryl, the reason I've stayed with the group so long is because of you not because of Rick because of you. You saved my life Daryl and I'll be damned if you go out there and let yourself become a walker."_

Those words rang in his head, as she reached up for his shirt buttons.

"What are you doing?" Daryl growled as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"What does it look like?" She responded looking up at him again, "I'm going to take your shirt and jacket off all at once that way there's less pain. So are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked getting the last button undo exposing this well muscled chest. Briar knew this was no time to be checking him out but as she opened up his shirt and lift it with the jacket it was hard not to.

"I took a corner too fast, and laid my bike down." He answered through gritted teeth as she carefully lifted his jacket off his shoulders.

"Well it looks like you did some damage." Briar answered finally getting his jacket down his arms exposing the dislocated shoulder. A dark purple bruise had already formed around his shoulder, tracking down his bicep and over his pectoral.

"We've gotta get this back into place." She gingery touched the space between where the shoulder was and where it should have been. "Are your fingers going numb yet?"

Daryl looked away from her, chewing on his lower lip before nodding yes.

"Lay down I'll put it back for you. You've probably managed to pinch a nerve or cut off the blood flow."

Daryl didn't argue with her, he was letting her take complete control. Settling down on the floor she carefully moved his arm. Almost instantly his breath hitched and his jaw tightened. "You're okay Daryl." She whispered as she pushed his arm up higher.

The pain was excruciating, closing his eyes all he could see behind them was her. Not blank darkness like he normally saw but instead just her.

Briar tried to be as gentle as possible, pulling slightly she felt the arm shift closer back into place. Brushing her blond hair back out of her eyes she looked down at Daryl again. He was holding his breath trying to deal with the pain. "Daryl, you need to breath. It'll help with the pain." She rested her hand over his heart, trying to calm him. His skin was clammy, his heart racing. "Daryl, look at me."

His breath was coming out in rapid succession now as she continued to push up on his arm. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, he felt pathetic, weak.

"Daryl, please. Look at me."

Finally, he looked up at her, his eyes held every drop of pain he was experiencing.

"It's going to be okay." She cooed, as Daryl clenched his eyes shut again. Just as he was taking a deep breath in she pushed his arm up and the joint clicked back into to place. His eyes snapped open and he cried out; pulling his arm to his chest.

Despite the sharp second of pain, his arm was already feeling better. "Oh, fucking hell." He sat up, cradling his arm.

"See I told you, you would be okay. You'll be sore for probably a week, but at least you can move it now." She smiled at him. "I'll sling it after your bath."

Daryl couldn't stop the small grin that came across his face, "Thanks."

Briar felt that blush across her cheeks, as she looked down at the tiled floor. "How about we get you into that bath and get your leg cleaned up. And don't you dare say you can do it yourself."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, starting to unbuckle his belt as she settled herself on the edge of the claw foot tub check if the water was warm enough.

"You know I didn't take you for a bath kinda guy." She smiled up at him as she poured some bubble bath into the water.

"I'm not the only time I take them is when I need to clean out road rash." Daryl answered throwing his destroyed jeans to the side.

Briar looked up to see Daryl wearing nothing but a towel. The white a deep contrast to his dirty and blood soaked skin. Turning her head away she tried the hide her blush. After living on the road without privacy she had seen Daryl naked more than once and knew about his scars but still seeing him in all his glory made her feverish.

At the beginning of all this Briar never thought she would have time to have a lustful thought about a man again; considering 90% of them had become walker bait but after meeting Daryl she knew that wasn't going to happen to him. His outright wild demeanor and natural survival instinct set him apart from all the other men; he had been built, more like designed for this world. Blinking slowly she subconsciously licked her now dry lips, thinking about the first day he had found her.

* * *

She had been out on her own for close to three months, scrounging whatever she could find. It had been a particularly cold day in what she could only guess was late October, when she had been tracking a wild boar; kneeling in the brush she watched it approaching a small stand of trees. However unbeknownst to her Daryl had been across the small opening his knife clutched tight his fist. He wasn't about to waist a bolt on a boar.

Briar readied her own weapon, but her movements had caught the animal's attention, and while she struggled to get her bow drawn back the boar charged in her direction. Her movements had caught the other hunter's attention as well; and as the boar charged towards her, Daryl sprung into action.

For her the time ran slow as she tried to scramble backwards to a safe place, but as her heart pounded in her ears she hadn't noticed the man coming to her aid. Closing her eyes she waited for impact but the only thing that came was the helpless squeal and the feeling of something hitting her pant legs. When she had opened her eyes, the first thing she say was the blood on her but then as her vision moved to the animal and then to the boots of the man standing next to it. Briar had let her eyes move up his legs over his leather vest and sleeveless shirt to his face. There he had stood, dressing in leather slathered in blood and dirt, black hair hiding his piercing eyes; hunting knife covered in blood clutched in his hand he had looked more like a action hero than a survivor of a zombie apocalypse.

"Ya trying to get yerself killed?"

His southern drawl had shaken her to the core. She wanted to respond but her voice had been lost. All she could do was shake her head no. She had watched as he wiped his knife clean on his pant leg before sheathing if.

"Sure don't say much do ya." He stated as he reached out to her.

Taking his rough hand she let him pull her up. "Sorry, but you're the first person I've come across in a while." She paused looking down at the animal at their feet. "Thank you for saving my life." She could feel his eyes on her.

Daryl was taking in the sight before him, under all the caked on mud and crap that covered her he could make out the soft curve of her nose, the natural colour of her hair and fullness of her lips. With all the adrenaline still roaring through his veins, seeing, or more from what he could see a rather attractive women in front of him made other instincts he hadn't felt since well before the turn stirring. "You don't have a group?"

Briar swallowed hard, "Had, is more like it. I started out with six others and my sister but when you're fighting to survive it's not only the dead you have to watch out for."

Daryl was surprised she didn't ask if he was with a group. "How many walkers you kill?"

"Walkers, is that what people are calling them these days." She made light of the situation. The comment however earned her a small half smile from her rescuer. "Too many to count."

"How many people?" Daryl asked; he knew he couldn't leave her on her own.

"Four," before he could ask why she continued, "three out of mercy after they got bit and the fourth for threatening me and my family when I still had one left."

"So it's just you?" he asked.

"Just me."

Daryl had been hesitant in his decision but he wasn't about to leave her. In this world you needed people. "Com'on, help me get this boar back to the truck and I'll take you back to my group."

Briar hadn't been 100% certain about following him but she really had no better option at that point; and the truth be told it had all worked out in the end. Now here they were over a year later in a safe place, together in Alexandria.

* * *

Standing there watching her sitting there on the side of the bathtub trying to hide her pink cheeks. He wasn't sure if she was blushing because of him or because of something she was thinking about. Daryl couldn't deny the fact that she was pretty, or that he had probably spent too much time thinking about her; but the truth be told if this had been a different time or a different life he could have been with her. However even with the world gone to shit, he couldn't change his past. He knew even if they were the last two people on earth she would never have him.

"Alright c'mon let's get you in the bath." She stood up just as he stepped towards the tube bringing them within inches of each other again.

Daryl noticed her eyes dart down as he reached for the towel. "Should I call you once I'm in?" He breathed.

The air in the room seemed to heat up about 10 degrees as they stood there; the tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Part of him wanted to reach up, put his hand on her cheek and kiss her but he knew better than to do that, but what he didn't know was that she was fighting the same want he was. Clearing her throat she side stepped, to turn off the water.

"Daryl you're not the first man I've seen naked." She smiled as the water stopped running.

The smirk crossed his lips as he pulled the tail of the out from the band unwrapping it from his waist.

Briar looked up just as he let the towel drop to the ground. Her eyes grew wide as he carefully stepped into the bath. Every muscle in his already tight ass, flexed as he lifted his leg off the floor. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter as he relaxed back. The water tingeing red with the blood from his leg. Swallowing hard she tried not to stare. _If there was a god at any point he broke all the rules when he created Daryl._ Heading over to the counter she found herself cotton swabs, tweezers and alcohol, she wasn't sure if she could take care of him when he looked the way he did.

"Daryl can you put your leg up on the side of the tube? I want to get that cleaned out before anything else." She watched him through the mirror; lounging in the bath, head back against the tub, his black hair hanging out of his face showing off his amazing features. Though he was handsome she could see the exhaustion on his face; he was tired and worn. He didn't answer her question he merely did what she asked bring his leg up on to the side of the tub; bloody water dripping onto the light tile floor.

The heat soothed the soreness as he soaked; the sound of Briar moving around put him at ease until he hears the click of her knees as she knelt at the edge of the tube. He cracked his eyes open to watch her, he wasn't ready for her to dig around in his leg. But still he watched; she mopped up the red on the floor with a dark towel before folding it to catch his blood. From here she made herself comfortable; tucking her leg neatly under her body. Her movements were mesmerizing to watch, she was so fluid, and her legs looked even longer in those short shorts she was wearing.

"I'm sorry if this hurts."

Closing his eyes again he replied, "It wouldn't be the worst I've had."

"Not the point Daryl, but I'll still try to be gentle." Dipping the washcloth into the clean water in the bowl besides her and pressed it to his leg. Bits of grit fell to the floor, making small clattering noises on the tile. As the gravel started to come out, more blood started to pool in its place. Looking up at Daryl's face she noted how his jaw was set tight, the beautiful corded muscles in his neck were outlined as he leaned his head back trying not to let out a painful grunt. Rinsing her cloth she ran it over his leg again. "Are you going to tell me exactly what happened?" There was a random pattern of holes in his leg where the rocks had been, and as she wiped away dirt and blood she could see old patches of scarred over road rash had been.

"I laid my bike down. We were heading back, and I turned off the highway to gravel too fast." He explained, lifting his head as she picked up the tweezers and started pulling out the larger rocks; dropping them into the bowl of water.

"You're lucky, it looks like you jeans and boots saved your leg. You only have a few large pieces in there." She listened to him take a sharp breath in as she pulled the last on out. "You'll have to keep your leg out of the water once I have it bandaged."

He ran his hand over his face, letting out a deep huff of air.

"Set your foot here." Briar taped the end of the tub. She didn't want to get more water on the floor then she had too.

Daryl opened his eyes and did as he was told, waiting for her to rinse off the injury.

"You know you're the best nurse I think I've ever had." _And by far the prettiest._ Daryl thought to himself as he got a more than ample look at her bust as she stood up.

"Well thank you, it comes from being a veterinary. If your patient hasn't bitten you by the end you know you've done a good job." Briar teased back at him as she bent to pick up the dirty towels and rocks. "How is your shoulder feeling?"

Daryl rolled his head to the side to look at her, "The warmth is helping."

Their eyes meet through the mirror, "Good, after this we'll get you to bed and you'll rest."

 _I'll only rest if you join me,_ Daryl couldn't keep all the sexual thoughts from slipping into his head, and what was even worse was that with her back turned he couldn't keep his eyes off her rump. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen, and here she was taking care of him. "Why didn't you go to the picnic?"

The sound of porcelain, tapping against marble, as like a chime signaling her to respond as she went about filling the antique bath pitcher with cool water. "I haven't been sleeping well, I figured with everyone out of the house I would get a chance to rest. Judith has been screaming none stop since you left." With that she turned the water off and came back to the side of the tub. "This is going to be cold."

Daryl shifted slightly in the water, as she started to pour the water down over his leg, the water running red with his blood. "You weren't joking that it would be cold."

Briar let out a small laugh as she set the pitcher down and patted his leg dry with another clean towel. "Well you'll be the one explaining to Rick they there are so many towels in the wash this week."

Daryl just shrugged, sinking lower into the warm bath water.

"We'll let that leg air dry a bit more before wrapping it. While we wait let's get you washed up. That way Carol doesn't turn the hose on you when she gets back."

"I can bath myself." He answered looking up at her with half lidded eyes. The truth was he didn't want her to touch him anymore then she had, because the thought of her hands on his chest, or her fingers in his hair had already turned his semi stiffy into a full masted hard on.

"Not with your arm the way it is. Just let me Daryl." She teased.

"Fine." Daryl answered gruffly.

Turning the tap on again, so the water ran warm she pulled the shower head out of its holder and pulled the retractable cord to the far end of the tube. _Whoever built these houses, pulled out all the stops._ She thought taking notice of how the control to switch the water to the shower head was on the handle and not on the other end of the tub. _It was like it was designed for this purpose, just for washing a mud caked Daryl._

"Daryl, if you want to try and do it yourself and mess up your shoulder even more be my guest." Briar hung the shower head over the edge of the tub, before settling down into a folded towel behind him. "I'll be gentle. Now lean forward." For a minute she thought she heard him mumble something about not wanting to be clean but he did as he was told before she turned to water on him.

Daryl practically leapt out of his skin as the water hit his back and then started running over his hair. Closing his eyes, he absentmindedly reached up with his left hand to brush his hair back only to be meet with the shooting pain. "Ugh..." His grunt of pain trailed off only to be meet by Briar's slender hand on his forehead sweeping his hair back.

"Just relax Daryl." She cooed as she started worked the water into his hair. Briar smiled to herself as the water that poured down from his hair took some of the mud off his exposed skin. Flicking the water off again, she reached for the shampoo on the side of the tub. "Normally I would have asked to what you would have liked to smell like, but right now you don't have much of an option." She teased pouring probably too much of the hibiscus smelling shampoo into her hands.

"None of that girly shit." He growled, from the tub.

"Oh come on Daryl, don't you want to smell good?"

He didn't say anything as, she gathered his hair up and started lathering the shampoo into his dark locks.

His hair was softer than it had looked, it was like strands of soapy silk slipping between her fingers. Biting her lip she let much naughtier thoughts slip through her head. _Oh you've got the perfect hair for pulling during sex._ She could practically picture it in her head, him hot, sweaty and grunting forcing himself into her, and her arching up into his meeting his every thrust her hands tangled tightly into his hair. Shaking her head she when back to the task at hand. "You know Daryl, I love the smell of a manly musk as much as the next girl but you are a few days overdue for a bath."

"I showered before the run." He argued playfully from the tub.

Dunking her hands into the water to rid them of suds she picked up the shower head again, "I know but that was three days ago." With that she started the run.

Daryl arched his sore neck back slightly, relishing in the feeling of the warm water running over his face, and the suds trickling down his back. But even better than those two feelings was the feeling of Briar's hands in his hair. Her fingers massaged over his scalp, setting of little sparks throughout his body; every little spark sending more and more blood south, to the weight between his legs. He wasn't a man who liked baths, he much preferred showers, but if this is what was going to be offered up on the Alexandria services list he was going to take advantage of it. The water was gone again, but then her fingers were in his hair again, her nails raking over his scalp lightly as she rung out some of the water. He couldn't stop it from rolling passed his lips, a deep reverberating moan.

"Feeling better already?"

"You have no idea..." His voice trailed off as he was meet by the sweet smell of the conditioner. Closing his eyes he leaned back into her hands, his back coming against the tub.

"Daryl, lean forward you're getting me wet." She scolded trying to push him up, but failing miserably.

Her voice, mixed with those words were enough to break any red blooded male, and that included Daryl Dixon. It provoked so many dirty thoughts in his mind, but he knew a smart comeback would probably earn him soap in his eyes. After all their time together he still wasn't quite sure where they fell, he knew sure as hell he had a thing for her, but she was much harder to read. He couldn't really go on the comment Rick had made back at the prison that she had eyes for him, but that seemed so long ago now; Daryl wondered if it was still true.

"Daryl, I'm serious I can't rinse your hair with you like this."

A half smile pulled up the corner of his lips, "Then don't rinse my hair."

The comment earned him a good hair pull from, her before he sat up. As much as the her pulling his hair hurt, it had been pleasurable all the same. It was as if anything she did to him was pleasurable.

Briar bit her lip to keep the giggle from passing her lips as she pulled his hair; his reaction was more than entertaining. He just about jumped out of the bath as he pulled away from her. "You know if you would've just listened I wouldn't have had to do that."

"I like being difficult." he replied over the sound of water running over his head.

By now her legs were soaking wet from his dripping hair and the belly of her white tank top was transparent. Washing Daryl wasn't much unlike washing a dog. "I know you do-" She couldn't let the rest of her sentence out; she sure as hell couldn't just outright say she thought it was cute. Men like him weren't cute they were wild and sexy. Turning off the water she rung out his hair and ran her fingers through it a few times, ridding it of any knots.

"Am I all clean now?" Daryl asked sarcastically as he leaned back against the tub again, awaiting her hands.

"No, not yet," With that she dunked the washcloth into the water and brought it up against his grime covered neck, sliding it gently over his injured shoulder. He flinched at the touch.

"Sorry..." She murmured.

Daryl, looked up at her, "it's alright." He breathed as she mopped the grime off his shoulders. Her curls were falling loose from her bun, and trailing over his freshly washed skin; it was like time was completely standing still for them. He could smell the sweetness of the lotion she now used on her skin; her soft cool hands on his rough, beaten skin were soothing.

As much as she knew she shouldn't have taken her time bathing his injured arm she couldn't help but relish in the feeling of his rock hard biceps under her hands, as she moved from one arm to the other. "Lean forward Daryl." Her eyes met his for a moment.

Blinking slowly he leaned forward, exposing the dirty expanse of his back. The room had been painted gold by the setting sun coming in through the open window; but it was on neither of their minds to turn a light on. The warm glow only made the atmosphere all the more sensual. As she began to massage his back Daryl bit back a moan, but instead of a moan a rough growl curled from his throat.

"Am I hurting you..." She asked. Even though the growl sounded more primal than painful she was never sure with him.

Daryl's mind had become so fogged over by arousal he couldn't even process the words before they were out of his mouth. "No, it feels good."

"You're back is really tense, maybe once you're all healed up, I'll give you a good back massage it'll work out all the kinks." She let her eyes linger on his skin's abuses from years past. Pockmarks from cigarette burns, broad ripping scars from a belt, and thin straight one which she feared had been made by a knife but she didn't know. His scars weren't beautiful but they weren't ugly. The truth to them was awful but she couldn't deny that that added even more masculinity to him and they made him even more attractive. It was almost as if he didn't have them he wouldn't be Daryl. Briar let out a soft sigh as she let her fingers drift over the x scar on his left shoulder.

Daryl was worried she would ask something about his past or about his dad but she didn't. Instead he felt her drift her hand upwards over his shoulder, trailing down over his heart.

"Lean back..." Her voice trailing off.

He did as she asked, her other hand doing much the same as the first, rubbing down from his collar bones to the sparse mat of chest hair between his pecs. Her soft curls brushing over his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he reached up with his hand, brushing her hair back, exposing her baby pink cheek. Turning his head to the side, he let his lips drift across her cheek, "I can think of different kind of massage you could give me that would work out both our kinks."

Her breath hitched, "Daryl..." The washcloth fell into the bath water. The feeling of his warm chapped lips on her cheek made her freeze. She had to fight the urge to turn her head, and feel those lips collide with hers.

"I'm just saying." He murmured toying with her loose curls as the bare skin of the tops of her breasts pressed to his wet back, as she leaned in to reach the washcloth.

"Daryl, you're hurt..." Her hands grasped the cloth, and tried to focus on finishing washing him down. Her tank top was now soaked, the colour of her bra showing through the white, washing the youngest Dixon had managed to turn into something more.

He closed his eyes, and put his head against the back of the tub bathing in the sweet scent of her skin. "My leg and arm maybe but the rest of me ain't." He felt Briar stop what she was doing, her touch left his skin.

She was scrambling to regain her composure; she had never expected Daryl to be so forward about wanting to sleep with her. Ringing out the washcloth she laid it over the side of the tub. Sitting back on her haunches she couldn't believe what he was offering. Sure she had flirted with him, but never had she imagined it would come to something like this. Briar stared at the man soaking in the bath before her, many of the bubbles that once covered the water, had disappeared. He was everything she wanted and so much more, but at the same time she wasn't sure what to do. Taking a shaky breath in she got to her feet, "Daryl, I'm going to go get you some clean clothes." Reaching down she let her fingers drift over his jaw line and into his hair.

He let out a content sigh, "don't be long." As soon as he heard the door click shut, he began to worry. _Did I say the wrong thing? Why did all of a sudden she freeze up? Maybe she didn't even want to in the first place? Ah, fuck..._ Daryl was left alone with his own thoughts which wasn't always a good thing, especially after it involved escapades with a woman. Sitting up in the tub, he reached for the wash cloth, trying not to shift his injured body parts around too much. He wanted to finish washing up before she got back, and then maybe he could fix what he had just screwed up.

Meanwhile in Daryl's bedroom she leaned against his dresser trying to calm herself down. "Come on Briar, it's not like you haven't slept with men before, because you have." She tried to talk herself through the panic of Daryl's flirting. "But this is Daryl Dixon..." Saying his name sent a whole new wave of panic through her. _Okay, quick do something, busy your hands it will make this easier._ She thought to herself as she shakily opened the top drawer. "I want to be in bed with him; but he's hurt. I can't have sex with an injured man." She didn't want to say no to him, be she didn't want to say yes either. Pulling out a pair of boxers, she rolled them up in her hands squeezing them tight. Looking in the mirror that was above the dresser she let out another sigh. _Just tell him that once he's healed you'll give him the night of his life._ Biting her lip she turned away from the mirror and headed back to the bathroom.

Opening the door she say Daryl wrapped in a towel, all sparkling clean sitting on the edge of the tub. The water was all drained and he was looking at her as if to ask what took so long.

Briar could feel her heart pounding as she approached him, setting his boxers on the side of the sink. "Daryl, I know you thinking your injuries aren't much, but if we're going to do this," She motioned between them before resting her hand on his cheek.

"You want to wait until I'm all healed don't you." He breathed, his right hand ghosting over her bare thigh.

She knew if he was able to lift his other hand he would have it over hers. "Just a few days and you'll be good to go. Then I'll give you the night of your life." She leaned down, as he tilted his head back to meet her kiss. Her lips enveloped his lower lip gingerly as if she was scared he would pull away. Her lips were warm, smooth and full against his. Pushing up he kissed back eagerly, parting her lips with his letting her taste flood his senses.

Her hand ran into his still damp hair, as they kissed. His lips were rough, just as she had expected them to be but they felt so good against hers. He tasted of smoke and coffee; he was intoxicating and it felt like she was falling. But the truth was that she really was falling.

Daryl braced himself with his good arm against the far side to the bathtub, to keep them from tumbling into the bubbles that still covered the porcelain, as her body pressed to his.

When Briar realized she was pressed against him she pulled back, breaking their sweet kiss rather suddenly. "Daryl, I'm sorry..."

He smiled at her, as he righted himself, "No harm done, peach; but I think we should do that a little more often."

She knew he was referring to their kiss. "Well, how about we get you all wrapped up, dressed and to bed; then we'll see about another one."

"Sounds like a fair deal." he murmured as she knelt in front of him, picking up the long forgotten gauze.

Daryl and Briar had been so caught up in each other they hadn't heard Rick coming to get a blanket for Judith. As he passed the bathroom door he could hear the goings on, from the other side. But when he heard Briar's footsteps coming towards the door Rick quickly took his leave. He couldn't say he was surprised that Daryl and Briar had finally found their way into each other's arms; he was more surprised that it had taken this long.

"Daryl once you're dressed come to the bedroom." Briar smiled back at his as she left the bathroom. Walking down the hall she went back into his room, for the second time that day. As she turned down the bed, she was meet but the smell of him. The warm musk had practically soaked into his sheets, the truth be told his whole room smelled like him. Taking a deep breath, she closed the curtains darkening the room from the setting sun, and when she turned there he was; clad in only boxers. "Alright, come on, into bed with you." She smiled as she propped up his pillows. "You need your rest." She heard his sigh, it was almost as if he was telling her she was fussing over him too much but it didn't stop him from getting under the warm covers. Briar settled down on the bed next to him, running her hand over his damp chest. "Try and get some sleep okay." She whispered giving him a soft peck on the lips.

Daryl nestled himself down a little further under the blankets, while she sat there. "You know I ain't ever had a woman take care of me like this. Or really anyone for that matter."

"I know," She kissed him once more before getting up, "I'll check on you in a few hours." Just as she turned to leave he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" He practically growled at her.

"You need your rest Daryl."

"Yeah, and so do you. Don't you think I didn't see you napping on the couch earlier. Com'on get in." Daryl pulled her closer to the bed. "And take of your wet clothing, I don't need you catching a chill."

"I don't think that's possible if I'm sleeping next to you." Shaking her head, Briar stripped down to her bra and panties.

Daryl watched as her cheeks turned a bright pink, as he let out a low whistle once he saw her in just her under things. He didn't say anything, as she climbed over him and nestled under the covers on his right side. Briar tucked herself under his arm, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Alright, you've got your wish. Now close your eyes and get some rest." She teased letting out a small yawn.

"No promises." He remarked pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Daryl..." She scolded softly before closing her eyes.

He let out a small laugh at her response to him being difficult, but he knew that this was going to be something more than just one night. He had known from the beginning that she was something special, he just had never realized that she was going to be his special someone. Daryl laid there, worrying the inside of his lip as she drifted off to sleep besides him. She seemed so at home next to him; but then again it felt so right to have her in his arms. Finally as the light completely stopping peaking in from around the curtains, Daryl drifted off.

An accident had completely changed everything.


End file.
